


Born to Resist

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Fix-It, Force Visions, Jedi Ben Solo, Luke Skywalker Gets Character Development, M/M, Protective Poe Dameron, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben joins the Resistance in their fight against Snoke.





	Born to Resist

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yes, another Resistance Ben AU. Here’s to actually finishing it this time. Title taken from “Best of You” by the Foo Fighters.

_— a burning city —_

_— a masked figure in black, mask almost avian in nature —_

_— Poe on some sort of interrogation chair even as the figure ripped out his memories piece by piece —_

”Resist it, Ben. _Ben!_ ”

Ben Solo’s eyes snapped open in that moment, only for him to realize that he was still in a forest. The forest, more precisely, that he was using for meditation. It was supposed to be a relatively peaceful endeavor, getting back in touch with the Force; Ben hadn’t expected the visions that assailed his mind. He was used to them coming when he was asleep, if he was to be truthful. 

Luke was already staring at him with a sort of repulsion. Had he seen what Ben had seen? Ben couldn’t help but wonder. He hoped not. Uncle Luke didn’t need to see how...wrong he was. Fundamentally, at his core. 

“You didn’t even try to stop yourself,” Luke accused. 

Ben took a deep breath. “I didn’t expect them. Really. I wish I could say I did. I thought they usually came at night...”

”This?” Luke pointed to the fracture that Ben had made in the earth. Had he made that fracture? Ben couldn’t help but be horrified at the very thought. “This comes at night?”

”I keep...seeing things that don’t make sense...” 

Silence. Luke went utterly still. Then, “Ben...what did you see?”

Haltingly, Ben told him. 

***

While Luke looked up what Ben had told him in the Jedi Archives, Ben continued down the path. He was relieved, at least, that his uncle was doing something about it. Looking up the answers to his nightmares and visions. The question was what exactly his uncle would find. If it was simply all in Ben’s head, or if there was something more to it than that. 

Even as he did, he was so lost in his own worries that he almost didn’t notice when he bumped into Poe Dameron and BB-8. Ben jolted, before Poe gave him a reassuring smile. “Relax,” he said. “It’s just me.”

Ben nodded. “Yeah. Just you.” He sighed in relief. “It’s just been a rough day.”

”Oh.” Poe’s expression faltered. “You wanna talk about it?”

Ben walked with him down the path even as BB-8 wheeled cheerfully behind them. Ben talked about his vision, all the while feeling a stab of fear. If Poe hated him for it —

Poe shook his head. “Ben...you’re not a bad person. I don’t know anything about Jedi premonitions, but as far as I know, you’re a very good person who bad things are happening to, and it’s unfair. I wish you weren’t going through this.”

Ben paused for a moment, flabbergasted that Poe hadn’t run away in terror. 

Poe continued. “Besides...who said the galaxy’s split into good people and Dark Siders?”

Ben could have hugged him right then and there. 

“Thank you, Poe.” Kriff, but his voice sounded choked. 

“Hey. It’s okay, y’know?” Poe hugged him then, and Ben’s heart couldn’t help but speed up in that moment. Just being touched by Poe, comforted by him — that was amazing. “I’ve got you. Always.”

***

The stay at his hut was enough to get Ben started on his calligraphy work. His father had gotten him a calligraphy set recently for his eighteenth birthday; Ben had always been interested in art in one way or another, and this was no exception, really. Even as he scratched letters into flimsiplast, he couldn’t say that he had a particular theme. He wished he did. He started out with the names of people he knew, words from his visions. Snoke was one of the names that popped up, from the visions. It was the only name that the monster in Ben’s visions had given him. The rest was...noise. 

It shouldn’t have been terrifying. It should have been silly — who called themselves Snoke anyhow? But it was terrifying, and Ben doubted he could say otherwise. 

Ben, using his art tools he’d gotten at fifteen, drew a straight line down another piece of flimsiplast. Drew, on one side, the eerie blue eyes that were the closest thing to seeing what Snoke looked like. On the other, he drew Poe. Poe had a beautiful, expressive, almost delicate-looking face, making it almost difficult to capture his features. Ben doubted that he could do Poe justice — but his drawing was passable, he supposed. 

It wasn’t bad. 

He supposed it was symbolic. Snoke’s influence on one end, Poe’s on the other. Maybe Poe was in a sense his angel. Ben just hoped he wasn’t taking Poe with him in his darkness. 


End file.
